Cara Scholte
Name: Cara Scholte Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 12th School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Cara’s interests tremendously differ from one to the other, whether it be sports and video games to fashion and painting. She has a huge interest in Broadway Musicals, and hopes to one day direct one. Appearance: Cara Scholte is quite a pretty girl, even without make-up, something most parents would hope for their daughter. Her young, cherubic face is heart shaped and soft. Despite being Korean, Cara’s features have very little Asian in them. Her eyes, a dark brown, are round and have a somewhat sad look to them, even when she smiles. Cara’s eyebrows are somewhat thin and are only slightly curved. Her nose is small and is accompanied by a flattish bridge. Cara’s lips are somewhat thin, despite that they flatter her face magnificently and always have a pink color to them. Her silky hair is chocolate brown in color and all one length. It lands in the middle of her shoulder blades and is side-parted to the left, always held in place by a hairclip. Because she looks pretty without it, Cara opts not to wear any make-up, besides a small amount of lip-gloss. Cara’s teeth are slightly smaller than normal and have a set of braces of her top and bottom. They were to be removed the weekend after the class trip. At only 5’5” and 116lbs, Cara isn’t much to be intimated by. Her petite body is accentuated by flat stomach and a small B-cup. Because of her Korean heritage, Cara tans quite well and almost always is a light brownish color. Clothing is one of Cara’s passions, and as such she enjoys dressing well and looking nice; even if the clothing is uncomfortable. On the trip, along with a duffel bag of clothes, Cara wore a pink nylon (that fabric on jogging pants) jacket with a white wife-beater underneath, a cyan colored pleated mid-thigh length skirt, and solid white Reebok sneakers. Biography: For the most part, Cara’s childhood was relatively normal. She was born in New York to a secretary and a mechanic. Growing up in New York is what sparked Cara’s love of Broadway. It had become a family tradition for her, her parents, and her siblings to go to a musical at least once a month. Months later, Cara took a trip to Spain with her mother and became infatuated with painting. The artwork in Spain was just gorgeous, and she herself strived to be able to do that. After mentioning this to her mother, she was enrolled into art classes. This experience caused Cara to become extremely close to her mom. Cara’s life was drastically changed on September 11th, 2001. Her mother, who was a secretary at the World Trade Center, perished in the attacked. Cara remembers it all too clearly and to this day still has nightmares about it. She was in math class when they heard what they thought was an explosion. The teachers panicked, kids cried, and sirens roared. No one had known what happened until the principle announced it on the loudspeaker. The moment he said ‘World Trade Center’, Cara’s heart dropped. She collapsed to the floor and sobbed, all while hopping it was a nightmare. After the death of her mother, the family relocated to the furthest place away from New York- California. She started her new school three months after the attack. It was somewhat cleansing to be able to talk to be without always hearing “I’m sorry for your loss.” Cara came out of her shell the year after beginning school and made friends with just about everyone. This is what describes Cara in a nutshell. Everybody’s friend. She’s a sweetheart and doesn’t hide it. Cara’s siblings are an important part of her life; they're her driving force. After her mother’s death, Cara took the role of mother-figure. She had comforted them at night when they were scared, fed them, took them places, and tried to be there as much as possible for them. Advantages: Cara is nice to everyone and is friends with just about everyone in her grade. Cara is also extremely resourceful and competitive, due to having four siblings. Not so much competitive to kill, but to survive. She’s also in okay shape. Disadvantages: She doesn’t have it in her to kill. Peoples lives mean to much for her to take them away. Designated Number: Female Student no. 44 The above biography is as written by Mimi. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Mauser C96 Conclusions: Why is it that these goody-goodies always wind up with the guns? Shouldn't we be giving guns to kids who ought to play the game instead of wasting them on fleshsacks like G44? This girl's going to be an easy out, for sure. Just because she's not willing to kill her classmates to survive doesn't mean they aren't willing to off her to live a few hours longer. Game Evaluations Kills: Joey McHaimond Killed by: '''J. R. Rizzolo '''Collected Weapons: Mauser C96 (issued weapon) Allies: Maxie Dasai Enemies: J. R. Rizzolo Mid-Game Evaluation: Cara first appeared on the fourth day at the Swinging Bridge, where she quickly bumped into a crazed-looking Joey McHaimond. As Joey tried to reassure Cara that he wasn't crazy (though he certainly was, and had actually planned to kill the next person he saw,) Cara saw right through it, trying to get out of the situation by making up a lie, telling Joey to meet up with her later at the cottage as she had agreed to meet up with Tegan Bianco there. Of course, Tegan's death had already been announced, and Joey didn't fall for it, freaking out and scaring Cara enough to drive her away, sure that Joey would chase after her. As she ran, though, she heard Joey yelling at another person, and ran back to the scene out of concern for this new person. What she found was Joey attempting to strangle Maxie Dasai, and in a panic she shot at him repeatedly, eventually killing him. In utter shock from what she'd done, she went into a comatose state and had to be carried out of the area by Maxie. The two of them eventually arrived at the Overgrown Trail, where they encountered by Kathleen Martin, and Maxie was attacked by Adam Reeves. In the confusion, the still comatose Cara was found by J.R. Rizzolo, who, wanting to get back at Maxie, dragged her away from the scene, intenting to kill her. She was then carried to the Sea Cliffs, where Cara finally snapped back to reality just in time to find Riz torturing her, cutting up her face, breaking her fingers and ultimately ruining one of her hands with a morning star before pushing her off a cliff to her death. Post-Game Evaluation: What a sissy. She kills ONE person, and instead of going crazy and killing more people - you know, something ENTERTAINING - she just lies there. At least Rizzolo was able to intervene provide some entertainment with her. Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Cara, in chronological order. V3: *Thread of the Manatee *Desperation *The Wind Below Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Cara Scholte. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students